Anything If We Believe
by The Vulture
Summary: It's been a year since Caspian the Tenth took the throne, and all is going well in Narnia... until a mysterious visitor enters the world and stirs up more trouble than she intends to. Yes, the Pevensies stay; you can't get the full effect of Narnia without them!
1. Introduction

Hey Narnia lovers!

I've decided to try my hand at a Narnia fic. I started writing fan fiction about six years ago, but my writing has significantly improved since then and I am starting fresh. This is just the introduction, so future chapters will be much longer than this! Also, I'm not quite sure about the title - if anything pops into your mind as you read, leave a suggestion either in a review or a private message.

Enough of my rambling now. Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy, I'm going outside!"

Eight-year-old Anna eagerly jammed her tiny hands into her gloves, gazing out the window at the lightly falling snow. Her blue eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Be sure to bundle up," her adoptive father called back from the living room, "and don't go too far."

"I won't," Anna promised. Buttoning up her coat, she flung the front door open and skipped into the crisp winter air. As the door closed behind her, she raised her face to the sky, letting the snowflakes settle on her cheeks. She shook the snow out of her blonde curls, laughing, and took off across the yard. Upon arriving at a locked gate that led to a concealed garden, Anna glanced over her shoulder.

"All clear," she whispered to herself before slipping through the bars of the gate.

She stood just inside the garden, gazing around her in awe. The garden looked exceptionally stunning with a thin layer of snow lining every surface. Slowly, she strolled along the little path that ran from one end of the garden to the other.

_It's so beautiful,_ Anna thought to herself while taking in the scenery around her. _I wonder why Daddy keeps it locked up?_

She soon reached the center of the garden, where a large statue stood. Anna had often wondered about the statue – who were the four majestic-looking children that it portrayed? Why was it kept in the garden, hidden from sight? Letting her imagination wander, Anna placed her hands on the statue's base and leaned forward.

Before she could register what was happening, the statue began to rumble. A second later it split straight down the middle, the two pieces parting so that a gap formed in the middle. A blindingly bright light flooded out of the gap, and Anna's arm flew to her face. Her balance was thrown off by the sudden movements, and suddenly she found herself falling forward into the light…

* * *

"Come on, Ed, I know you can do better than that!" Peter shouted as his horse, Philip, flew past his brother.

"Challenge accepted!" Edmund shouted back, urging his horse to speed up.

The two raced along the shores of the Great Eastern Ocean. Winter was just beginning to give way to spring in Narnia, and the brothers were enjoying the tinge of warmth the sun was giving off through the chilly breeze. The weather was gorgeous, Narnia was at peace, and the four Pevensies were ecstatic to be permanently staying in their beloved country. It had been a year since Prince Caspian had become King Caspian the Tenth, and he had adjusted well to the throne. The Pevensies were set to rule alongside Caspian, with Caspian as the new High King. Narnia and the remaining Telmarines had come together not long after Caspian took the throne. Life in Narnia couldn't be better.

After putting on one last burst of speed, Peter and Edmund arrived at the gates of Cair Paravel, which Caspian had rebuilt once the loose ends from the battle had been taken care of.

The brothers were greeted by the head guard, Aulus. "Good afternoon, Your Majesties."

"Good afternoon, Aulus."

At Aulus' signal, two more guards held the gates open so that the kings could enter.

"You know, I'm glad I'm not High King again," Peter commented as the horses picked their way toward the stables.

With a huff, Edmund rolled his eyes. "I know, you've said it a million times."

"Really, though, I love spending days like this." Peter slid off of Philip's back and led him to his stall.

"Me too," Edmund agreed, mimicking his brother's actions.

The two exited the stables and strolled toward the castle, oblivious to the soft _thud_ behind them.

* * *

I would love to hear what you all think! I'm open to ideas for this story as well, I don't have everything completely planned out yet. Stay tuned for the first chapter, coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is finally up! Now that I've actually planned out the rest of the plot, updates should be more frequent. Thanks to all those who have already reviewed and alerted this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, well, Amicus, look what we have here," Philip muttered to the horse beside him.

"Where did this one come from?" Amicus questioned. The two horses spoke softly so as to not frighten the young girl.

Anna, who was slowly sitting up in the pile of hay she had landed on, turned her head toward the sound of the voices. When she saw no one, she became a bit unsettled.

"Who's there?" she called out timidly.

"I believe we should be the ones asking you that question," Philip responded.

Anna jumped, wildly glancing around the stables to find the source of the voice.

"Over here," Amicus spoke up, pawing the ground to attract the girl's attention.

Anna's eyes widened. "You… you can talk? But you're a horse!"

Philip snorted. "Welcome to Narnia."

"Narnia?" Anna repeated. "What's that?" She inched toward the stable door and peeked around the corner. The scenery was quite different than it was at home. "How did I get so far away from home?"

"One question at a time, child." Amicus moved to stand beside her. "This, the land you are standing on, is Narnia."

"But I've never heard of any place called Narnia," Anna said doubtfully.

"It is strange, the way things work between worlds." Philip joined Amicus beside Anna. "I suggest you pay a visit to our dear kings and queens. They were in the same position as you, years ago. They may be able to help you figure out why you have been brought here."

"Kings and queens…?"

Philip flicked his head toward the castle. "Straight ahead. Go on." He nudged her with his nose, and she took a surprised step forward.

Looking back toward the two horses, Anna slowly started up the path toward the castle.

* * *

"How was the ride?"

The five royals had decided to take a break from their duties and enjoy lunch together. Peter turned his attention from his plate to his youngest sister.

"It was beautiful," he replied. "Amicus and Philip seemed to enjoy themselves." He sat back and looked at Caspian thoughtfully. "I've been wondering… has anyone explored the Great Eastern Ocean? Beyond the Lone Islands, I mean."

Caspian furrowed his brow. "I'm not quite sure," he answered. "Come to think of it, I have been wanting to explore the Lone Islands myself."

"We should go!" Lucy clapped excitedly.

"It would be fun," Susan spoke up for the first time. "But-"

"Pardon, Your Majesties." All five heads turned toward the door, where Trumpkin had just entered. He bowed in greeting. "Sorry to interrupt your meal, but we have a visitor I'm sure you all would be interested in meeting."

"A visitor?" The Pevensies whispered among themselves curiously.

"I can meet him in the throne room," Caspian said, rising from his seat.

"Very well, she will meet you there." With another bow, Trumpkin left the dining hall and closed the door behind him.

"'Her'?" Edmund repeated. He smirked. "Perhaps another suitor, Caspian?"

Caspian groaned. "Let's hope not."

The Pevensies chuckled. While Caspian was indeed handling his kingly responsibilities well, at times he still seemed like just a boy. Marriage was one of the subjects he tended to avoid.

"Can we come with you?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Lucy," Susan scolded. "What if she is a suitor? It wouldn't be appropriate for us to join him."

"Trumpkin did say we would all be interested in meeting her," Peter pointed out.

"That is true," Caspian agreed. "Very well, we will all go."

Lunch forgotten, the Pevensies followed Caspian to the throne room. This was one of the few differences between the old Cair Paravel and the re-built one; a fifth throne had been added for Caspian. His throne was positioned slightly ahead of the other four, with two on either side of it. The monarchs took their seats – Peter and Susan on Caspian's right, and Edmund and Lucy on his left – and waited for Trumpkin to arrive with their guest.

It wasn't long before the doors opened and Trumpkin entered. The person that followed, however, was not at all what they had expected.

"A child!" Susan whispered in surprise.

"Your Majesties, I introduce you to our guest." Trumpkin shot the Pevensies a meaningful look. "She has just entered Narnia for the first time."

"Oh my," Lucy gasped excitedly.

Trumpkin stepped back, standing quietly against the wall.

"Friend of Narnia," Caspian addressed the girl, "I am King Caspian the Tenth. This is King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy."

"Welcome to Narnia," Susan smiled gently.

The girl gazed at the Pevensies curiously. They waited for her to speak, but when she remained silent Peter prompted her.

"What is your name?"

The girl snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry." She curtsied clumsily. "I'm Anna."

"And where are you from, Anna?" Caspian asked.

"America."

The Pevensies exchanged glances. How had she been brought to Narnia? More importantly, why? People had only ever been brought to Narnia in times of trouble.

"You're from Earth," Lucy stated. Anna nodded. "How did you get here?"

Anna, still overwhelmed by everything that was going on, tried to re-tell the story of the statue. She found it hard to explain exactly what had happened, as everything had begun to blur in her mind with all the excitement.

"Our guest is tired," Caspian observed. "She can tell us more after she has had time to recover."

The Pevensies agreed, and Trumpkin led Anna to one of the many guest chambers. Once she had left, the monarchs sat in silence. Finally, Caspian rose from his seat and turned toward the Pevensies.

"The only times people have ever come here from your world…"

"…Are when Narnia is in trouble," Peter finished. "That's exactly why I'm worried."

* * *

I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'm open to ideas as well. As I said before, I've already planned out the main storyline, but there's always room for more ideas!


End file.
